ben10alternatefandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Demony prędkości/Transkrypt
Trankskypt przed czołówką: Fa'B i Speedie XII na sparingu Speedie XII: Hah, Nie dogonisz mnie! Fa'B: No chyba ty! Hehe! Z zakrzaków wyłania się K'll-R R'n-R K'll-R R'n-R: Eh, a ja dogonie was obu! I zaczyna ich atakować, a trenujący zaczynają wiać. K'll-R R'n-R: Biegnijcie! Uciekajcie! Pędzcie! I tak was dorwę! Słychać głośny łomot, przestępca i ścigani zatrzymują się, z ruszających się drzew wyłania się Wielgaśny i nadeptuje z całej siły na K'll-R R'n-Ra Wielgaśny: Giń robaku! K'll-R R'n-R Wydostaje się z pod stopy giganta i zaczyna biec po nodze To'Kustara. Wielgaśny go łapie i mocno rzuca nim przed siebie, mówiąc: Leć robaku! K'll-R R'n-R obraca się w locie i zaczyna "zawrtonie szybko biec w powietrzu" w stronę Bena, gdy jest już nie daleko Ben z całej siły uderza w niego pięścią powodując między nimi wielką falę uderzeniową w pionie, po czym K'll-R R'n-R zostaje mocno odrzucony w dal, a Wielgaśny odmienia się i spada w dół Łapie go Speedie, a Fa'B mówi: Dzięki za ratunek! Ben: I vice-versa! Hah! Czołówka Transkrypt po czołówce: Fa'b: Co takiego wielkiego bohatera sprowadza na naszą planetę? Ben: Cóż, moja przyjaciółka Helen, szuka swojego genetycznego bliźniaka, jest ciekawa jak on wygląda? Speedie XII: Ona też jest Kinceleranką ? Ben: Tak jak by… w połowie… Fa'B: Jak to?! Speedie XII: Że w połowie... ona też ma jakieś Omnitrixowe cudo?! Ben: Owszem, szalony naukowiec Proctor za pośrednictwem Osmozjanina- mojego kolegi, połączył jej DNA, z DNA któregoś z tej planety, jednak dawca DNA nie będzie niczego pamiętać bo Proctor czyścił i prał innym mózgi… Fa'B: Zaskakujące, a gdzie ta twoja koleżanka ? Ben: Wraz z Revonahganderem- Rookiem czekają przy statku. Speedie XII: Więc biegnijmy tam. Ben: Niech będzie… - Zamienia się w Szybcior Zaczynają biec, wyprzedzają Szybciora. Szybcior: Wow! Wy naprawdę szybko śmigacie! Fa'B: I to jak! Speed XII: Niczym błyskawice i pioruny! Haha Podczas biegu Szybcior potyka się o kamień i wywraca, gdy dobiegają do statku Bena nikogo nie ma… Fa'B: Czyżby cię zostawili ? Ben odmienia się i sprawdzając wnętrze mówi: Nie sądzę by na środku Lasu Sparingowców Rook i Helen zostawili Omnistatek otwarty… Speedie XII: A może ktoś ich złapał… Fa'B: To możliwe, różne złe szuje jak K'll-R grasują po tym lesie… Speedie XII zwracając się do Bena wychodzącego ze statku: A tak właściwie czemu zostawiłeś ich samych… Ben: Zauważyłem strzały laserów w miejscu gdzie trenowaliście i kazałem Rookowi lądować, wtedy wyszedłem, kazałem im zaczekać, zmeniłem się losowo w Wielgaśnego i podążyłem za krzykami. Speedie XII: Phii ja nie krzyczałem Fa'B: A ja tym bardziej Ben: Tak tak panowie, nie tłumaczcie się, trzeba szukać Rooka i Helen. Fa'B: Patrzcie widzę ślady… Speedie XII: Może to ich… Ben: No to ruszajmy za nimi, tylko może zamknę Omnibrykę i zakamufluję, by jeden z tych całych oprychów go nie ruszał. Speedie XII: A możesz teraz wybrać Citrakayaha? Ben: Przepraszam, że w kogo mam się zamienić? Fa'B: Mu chodziło o tego… no… Raptusa! Ben: Acha, teraz nie nazywam go Raptus, tylko Szybki Biegot Ben wybiera i zamienia się w Biegota Speedie XII: W extranecie wydawałeś się wyższy… Ben: No widzisz magia kamery, hehe... Fa'B: Komu w drogę, temu mniej słuchania o Citrakayahach! Ben i Speedie XII: Racja! Ślady urywają się przy wielkiej grocie zasłoniętej głazem… Ben odmienia się i ogląda skałę Speedie XII: Tu przyda się ktoś strasznie silny Fa'B: Może użyj znowu formy Wielgaśnego Ben: Mi się wydaję że zwyczajny Tetramand tu wystarczy- uderza w tarcze Omnitrixa i zamienia się w Nanomeka Fa'B: Czyżbyś pomylił Tetramanda z Nanoidianem ? Ben: Skądże znowuż! To Omnitrix pomylił, poszukam jakiejś małej drogi i się przecisnę. Malutki insekt okrąża głaz po czym małą szczeliną wraca do środka Fa'B-emu i Spediemu ukazują się otwarte wrota. Ben do biegaczy: Widzicie udało się! Za ciemnej groty szybko wyłania się mroczny Kinceleran, łapie w swoje szczypce Bena i wraca. Ben krzycząc z wnętrza jaskini: Aaa! Ratujcie! I to w trybie NAŁ! Pliska! No help! Ten gościu chce mnie rozebrać na podzespoły! Łapy przy sobie zboczeńcu! Ugh! Łotr jeden nie wychowany! Ciesz że cię nie widzę w tych mrokach bo bym ci solidnie przy…- Głoś się urywa jakby Ben został ogłuszony, podczas gdy Ga'B i Speedie udają się do wnętrza. Chłopakom ukazuje się wielka jaskinia, klatki w których widzą nieprzytomnych Bena, Rooka i Helen, i Roll Agenta! Speddie XII: To ty nasłałeś na nas K'll-Ra? Roll Agent: Może nasłałem, może nie nasłałem, a może sam postanowił was zabić jak to K'll-Ry mają w naturze! Fa'B: Wypuść ich! Już! Roll Agent: Nie wypuszczę ich, ale za to was wpuszczę! Hehehe! Roll Agent paraliżuje Fa'B'ego i Speedie'ego poczym wrzuca do klatki. Fa'B próbuje ocudzić Bena i resztę, gdy Speedie widzi jak do wnętrza groty wbija K'll-R. Ben: Co, gdzie ja jestem? O Rook i Helen! Rook: Przyszedłeś po nas? Helen: Dziękuję Tennysiaku, a co to za przystojniaki? Ben: To Speedie, a to Fa'B, o a tamten za klatkami to nie jaki K'll-R R'n-R, o i… co?! Agent Roll?! Roll Agent: O witam drogich zakładników! Rook: Co? Zakładnicy?! K'll-R R'n-R: Tak owszem Revonahganderze! Zakłądnicy, twój słuch jest dobry… Helen: A po jakiego, nas tutaj więzicie? Roll Agent: No dla kasy, i dla pieniędzy i dla bogactwa! Fa'B: I wymieniłeś to samo w trzech, różnych synonimach, na gwiazdkę Ci kupię słownik! Speedie XII: Ja to bym mu nic nie kupował na gwiazdkę… Ben do współwięźniów: A kim jest ten drugi?! Fa'B opowiada, pojawiają się obrazy: Jest to były członek potężnej Siódemki Amoku- wymienia członków-i która przez niego stała się Piątką Amoku, gdyż pare dziesiąt lat temu przez jego obojętność i próżność zginęła inna członini- Mądralska Myślenka (Wisie Mindie)- została przygnieciona przez spadającą kolumnę banku na Teslavorze, który Siódemka wówczas obrabowywała, K'll-R R'n-R w cinając się opowieść: A dzięki temu wykluczeniu, udało mi się uciec i niespotkało mnie to co Piątkę Amoku! Hahaha Ben: A co konkretnie? Rook mu tłumaczy: Rok po śmierci Myślenki (Mindie), pierwszym Hydraulikom udało się zniszczyć Piątkę. Helen: Więc jesteś jednym żyjącym z Siódemki? K'll-R R'n-R: Tak… dokładnie… Ben: Już nie długo łotrze jeden! - Uderza w taczę Omnitrixa - Pora na Kulogłowa, rozpędza się niszcząc kraty uderza w twarz K'll-Ra. Roll Agent: Ach! Wy nędzne… przerywa mu uderzając go Rook! K'll-R: Słyszałem o tobie Tennyson, i uwierz nie dam się tak łatwo! Ben: Tak? A ja o tobie też słyszałem K'll-Rze R'n-Rze, i to nie tak dawno! K'll-R walczy z Benem gdy, reszta walczy z Roll Agentem. Ben odmienia się i ucieka w róg: A gdyby tak go nieco spowolnić... Ben wyskakuje z ukrycia i zmienia się w Zegarmistrza. Ben jako Zegarmistrz spowalnia czas w takim stopniu że jest 4x szybszy od K'll-Ra po czym go pokonuje i ogłusza podobnie jak Roll Agenta. Więcej wkrótce...